


Willow

by absolutelytenjima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Song fic, except for the end. did i mention they die together. but it's happy. i promise., iwaoi - Freeform, no angst in this one boys, they die at the end but it's sweet and they're old, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelytenjima/pseuds/absolutelytenjima
Summary: An IwaOi songfic inspired by the song Willow by Jasmine Thompson. Not angst. Manga spoilers sort of, but very vague and only has to do with their jobs to be honest. Enjoy lovely IwaOi please. <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Willow

_Down by the water  
Under the willow  
Sits a lone ranger  
Minding the willow_

“Gah!” Iwaizumi went flailing back as someone leapt out at him from the brush, heel landing in the cold water. He fell into the creek, cold shooting up his spine. 

“Oh!” The other boy could hardly hold himself up, laughing. The draping leaves of the tree framed his sleek shoulders. Their eyes met, one glaring and one crinkled with amusement. One pair green, one pair brown.

_He and his wife  
Once lived happily  
Planted a seed  
That grew through the reeds_

“Ew! Iwa-chan!” Tooru brought his shoulder against his cheek to wipe off the mud that had been flung at him. “That’s gross!”

Hajime was laughing this time, balancing himself on his dirty hands and effectively pressing the seed packets into the dirty, making his friend squawk. “The seeds!”

_Summers and Winters  
Through snowy Decembers  
Sat by the water  
Close to the embers _

Chattering teeth, red noses and squishy cheeks. Hajime’s hand curled in Tooru’s, both pairs large, a hint of how they'd soon grow up. Not yet that different in height, but close. “Told you not to run across the river, but you didn't listen!” 

Despite his scolding, Iwaizumi sat down beside Tooru as the brunet occupied the space beside the fire, wrapping a blanket around both of their shoulders. They shared a smile, the fire warming their frozen fingers. “Yeah, you were right. I thought it was frozen.”

“...Idiot…” 

_Missing out the lives  
That they once had before  
I wouldn't leave you  
I would hold you  
When the last day comes_

Tooru wiped his nose messily, eyes fixed on the ground as he walked home, clutching the shiny award. Iwaizumi was beside him, their height difference more obvious now. 

“Stop crying, dumbass. You look bad when you cry.” 

He was lying, but the hug he pulled his best friend into more than made up for it - even if his shirt did get all snotty.

“Hey, Iwa-chan… r’ you gonna be this mean in high school?” Tooru asked, voice quivering with emotion. 

“...oh, be quiet…”

_What if you need me  
Won't you hold me  
On the last day  
Our last day_

Both boys, sobbing and holding each other on Tooru’s bed, not caring about anything else. 

“I can't be-believe - I - Iwa-chan!”

“I know.” 

Hajime tugged Tooru’s face against his chest, head tilting up to try and halt the tears that didn't seem to want to go away. 

“We were supposed to go nationals!”

“I know, Tooru.”

“We lost!”

“I know.” 

They were about to graduate. Volleyball was over. They wouldn't go to nationals, wouldn't beat Ushijima Wakatoshi. Instead, the opportunity went to Karasuno High, who’d barely beaten them.

Damnit. 

_Mr and Mrs  
Dreamed of a willow  
Carving their names  
Into their willow_

“Hajime! Look what I brought home!” Tooru ran into the house, eyes glittering. “A little tree! One that can grow when I’m gone and replace me!”

“Nothing will replace you.” But Hajime reached out and took the delicate plant, a smile flickering across his face. Cute. “But thanks, I guess.”

“What're you going to name him?”

“Plant,” Hajime said shortly.

Tooru’s response was short, and it actually made him laugh. 

“Well that isn't very creative!” 

_If he had spoken  
Love would return  
Spoken inside  
Too soft to be heard  
Summers and Winters  
Through snowy Decembers_

“Haaaajiiime!” Tooru laughed, smiling. He reached forward to cup the edge of the computer screen with a fond smile, seeing his beloved’s face through the screen. “Jeez, you're still so handsome. Got a girlfriend, yet?”

“And you're still just as shitty as ever. Don’t be rude, you still need to put a ring on me before I think about having a girlfriend.” Hajime rolled his eyes, not amused. Tooru’s eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned. 

“How’s winter?”

“It's cold, without your dumbass here. There’s no one to hold after he complains about the snow. That’s you, by the way.”

Tooru’s pout was worth it.

His aching heart, however, wasn't quite as much. 

_Sat by the water  
Remembering embers  
Missing out the lives_

“C'mon…” Hajime’s eyes watered as he brushed his thumbs against the leaves of the dying plant. 

A couple of google searches later, Hajime was at the store, picking up everything Plant needed to thrive. 

And by the end of the day, though he was grimy and gross, Hajime sat back on his knees, satisfied. The willow tree didn't look quite as sad and he grinned.

_That they once had before  
I wouldn't leave you  
I would hold you  
When the last day comes  
What if you need me  
Won't you hold me  
On the last day  
Our last day_

“Hey, To - hey, what’s wrong?”

The sobbing came through the line before Tooru’s face did, and Hajime’s brows furrowed. “Tooru, hey, baby. What’s wrong?” 

It was a moment before anything could be said, and he waited patiently, trying to keep his worry from morphing into impatience. 

“We lost to Shrimpy-chan. It's over, Hajime.” 

“Oh, Tooru…” He felt guilty. The team he’d helped train beat the love of his life, reduced him to a sobbing mess. 

_Somewhere the timing will all come together  
The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers  
The lovers  
Will be able  
To find their willow  
I wouldn't leave you  
I would hold you_

They clashed together in the middle of the airport, arms tangling and tears mixing as they kissed, feeling each other’s faces to make sure that this was real. 

“I love you, Hajime, oh my God.” Tooru’s voice broke in favour of a sob, covering his mouth. Hajime smiled, his own eyes red-rimmed, and slowly stepped back, dropping down onto one knee.

“Oikawa Tooru, I love you more than anything, and I want you to be mine. I want to grow old with you, be gross and romantic and - and I’m not the best with words, I’m realizing that now, but - will you marry me? Please?” His hands shook, and he was worried about sending the ring box to the floor. 

Tooru was staring down at him, and then he covered his mouth again, beginning to sob.

“Yes! Yes, of course I will!”

_When the last day comes  
I wouldn't leave you  
I would hold you  
When the last day comes  
What if you need me  
Won't you hold me  
On the last day  
Our last day_

Hajime coughed, slowly adjusting himself against Tooru’s chest. Sleep was still heavy in his brain, sliding his hand into the other man’s, feeling the IVs connected to his wrist and the rings on both of their fingers. He didn't plan on leaving any time soon; a week in the ICU, being unable to see Tooru, had been too much as far as he was concerned. 

Now older, he hadn't barged in as twenty year old him may have done, but he was pretty damn close.

Hajime blinked sleepily, not registering the coldness of Tooru’s pale fingers. He slowly sank back down, burying his face in his beloved’s unmoving neck. His heartbeat soon matched Tooru’s, just as they’d synced everything else. 

Unfortunately, this was the last thing they’d harmonize, because stilled heartbeats can only sync themselves once.


End file.
